Kohtalon tanssi
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Jatkoa sille, mihin kuutoskauden loppu meidät jätti. Vangit ovat palanneet takaisin Oziin ja elämä jatkuu omalla, epätasaisella painollaan. Roolit muuttuvat, maskit putoavat, uusia suhteita syntyy eikä mikään ole enää entisellään. Alonzo/Miguel
1. Chapter 1

Päivä, jolloin kaikki muuttui alkoi tavallisesti, kuten kaikki muutkin päivät. Tai niin tavallisesti, kuin Ozissa yleensä oli mahdollista.

Miguel oli ollut hereillä jo kauan ennen sellien automaattiovien avautumista ja aamulaskentaa. Todellisuudessa hän ei ollut saanut nukuttua silmällistäkään sinä yönä, hän oli vain teeskennellyt nukkuvansa, jotta saisi olla rauhassa Alonzon palvonnalta ja tuon pidemmän miehen jatkuvilta huomionosoituksilta. Tuon miehen käytös sai kylmänväreet kulkemaan hänen selkäpiitään pitkin. Miguel vilkaisi olkansa yli tuota vielä nukkuvaa miestä ja puisti päätään rasittuneena ennen kuin kääntyi taas katselemaan ulos sellistään aamuhämärässä lepäävää, häiritsevän hiljaista kristallikaupunkia.

Aikaisemmin Miguel ei ollut koskaan välittänyt sen suuremmin siitä, kenen kanssa hän sellinsä jakoi, kunhan hän saattoi olla varma siitä, ettei hänen sellitoverinsa puukottaisi häntä yöllä hengiltä hänen nukkuessaan. Torquemada oli kuitenkin erikoistapaus ja koska Miguelilla ei ollut mitään hajua miehen todellisista aikeista sai hänet pysymään koko ajan varuillaan ja nukkumaan puukko tyynynsä alla. Alonzo oli kertonut hänelle, että halusi hänet mukaan huumebisnekseen. Että hän saisi koko ihmemaa Ozin valtaansa uusilla taikapillereillään, joista hän käytti leikkimielistä nimitystä Kohtalo.

Miguel hymähti ajatellessaan asiaa. Kuinka osuva tuo nimitys olikaan ottaen huomioon, mitä Carlolle oli sattunut muutama viikko sitten, kun tämä oli innostunut leikkimään Torquemadan uusilla leluilla. Miguel saattoi vaikuttaa mielipuoliselta ja sitä hän varmasti olikin, mutta se ei kuitenkaan tehnyt hänestä typerää. Ja olisi ollut äärimmäisen typerää luottaa Alonzon kaltaisen miehen sanoihin. Miguel oli viettänyt tarpeeksi aikaa Oswaldissa ja kohdannut tarpeeksi kieroilevia paskiaisia tietääkseen, milloin joku valehteli tai jätti jotakin tärkeää kertomatta. Ja Alonzon tapaus oli ilmiselvä. Tuo keikistelevä drag-queen saattoi pystyä kätkemään asioita häntä alati palvovalta hinttarilaumaltaan, mutta Miguel osasi lukea ihmisiä paremmin, kuin mitä muut vangit tiesivät ja se oli onnettaren suosion lisäksi yksi niistä syistä, miksi hän oli säilynyt hengissä näinkin kauan. Merkit olivat täysin selvät kenelle tahansa, joka osasi lukea ihmisiä oikein. Tässä ei ollut kyse pelkästä bisneskumppanuudesta ja huumekaupasta. Ei. Miguel tiesi, että Torquemadalla oli mielessään jotain muutakin, kuin pelkkä kumppanuus ja hän oli täysin varma siitä, ettei hän tulisi pitämään tuon viekkaan latinon aikeista.


	2. Chapter 2

O'Reillyn hänen lautaselleen lyömän, surkean aamiaisen jälkeen Miguel ryhtyi tositoimiin. Alonzon niinikutsuttuna liikekumppanina hänen tehtäviinsä kuului Emerald- city ja sen lukuisten huumeiden käyttäjien huolenpito. K-pillereistä oli tullut vain vähän ajan sisällä todellinen menestys vankien (ja myös joidenkin vartijoiden) keskuudessa huolimatta siitä, että uusi huumausaine ja sen lukuisat sivuvaikutukset olivat edelleen täysin epävarmoja. Tehdessään vuoroja sairaalaosastolla Miguel oli huomannut paikan täyttyvän ennätysvauhtia ja ainakin puolet petipaikoista oli varattu onnettomille K-tabujen käyttäjille, jotka olivat saaneet aineesta itsetuhoiseen käytökseen johtaneita hallusinaatioita.

Kohtalon suosion salaisuus piili siinä, että siitä saatava trippi oli kaikin puolin täydellinen. Miguel tiesi sen varsin hyvin, sillä hän käytti ainetta myös itse. Ilmaiset namit olivat niitä harvoja hyviä asioita, joita kumppanuus Alonzon kanssa tarjosi. K-tabujen avulla hän pääsi hetkeksi eroon todellisuudesta, joka oli parin viimeisen kuukauden aikana muuttunut valoisasta synkemmäksi, kuin mitä se oli koskaan ollut. Trippiensä aikana hän oli vapaa kaikesta siitä tuskasta, jota hän kantoi sisällään ja jota vankilan paksut betoniseinät ja valottomat, ankeat käytävät vain pahensivat.

Kohtalohuuruissa hän pääsi pakenemaan kylmää todellisuutta, joka oli lyhyen ajan sisällä muuttunut lohdullisesta synkemmäksi, kuin mitä se oli ollut koskaan aiemmin. Pakenemaan mielensä synkkiä syövereitä ja Alonzon hyväilevää, kyltymätöntä kosketusta.

Toinen asia, minkä vuoksi yhteistyö Torquemadan kanssa oli kannattavaa oli se, että niin kauan kuin he työskentelisivät yhdessä, kukaan ei uskaltaisi käydä käsiksi totta, että hän oli päällisin puolin turvassa, koska muut latinot olivat viimeinkin hyväksynyt hänet takaisin riveihinsä El Cidin kuoltua, mutta jos Miguel oli oppinut yhden asian vankilassa ollessaan niin se oli että koskaan ei voinut luottaa keneenkään ja tämän vuoksi täytyi aina pitää itsensä suojattuna, jos mieli pysyä elävien kirjoissa.

Päivä kului verkkaisesti ja kävellessään takaisin selliinsä puoli tuntia ennen, kuin ovet lukittaisiin jälleen yön ajaksi Miguel tunsi olonsa hyvin voitokkaaksi. Neekerit olivat aiheuttaneet hieman ongelmia sillä he olivat saaneet päähänsä, että heidän osuutensa Alonzon voitoista kuuluisi olla suurempi, mutta Miguel oli onnistunut kääntämään heidän päänsä kertomalla, että Alonzo ja hän tekisivät heille sen sijaan palveluksen, kunhan siihen ei liittyisi kenenkään listimistä tai *minkään* työntämistä *mihinkään*.

Miguel käänsi päänsä sellinsä ovea kohti kuullessaan sen avautuvan ja näki Alonzon, joka oli virnisti hänelle hyväntuulisesti ja hyppäsi istumaan sellivuoteelleen.

*Siinä paha missä mainitaan.*

Miguel ajatteli ja pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneenä kuullessaan toisen miehen tutun kehräyksen.

"Hei Miguelito. Kuulin että sinulla on ollut hyvä päivä."

Miguel sävähti inhosta sille lempinimelle, jota Torquemada tykkäsi hänestä käyttää muttei kääntänyt katsettaan toisen miehen suuntaan vaan vaihtoi asentoaan sellin lasiseinää vasten ja jatkoi muiden vankien katselemista.

"Niinkin voisi sanoa."

Miguel mumisi hiljaa. Hän toivoi, että Alonzo tajuaisi lopettaa keskustelun heti alkuunsa huomatessaan Miguelin innottomuuden jutella hänen kanssaan. Hän ei todellakaan olisi jaksanut Torquemadan paskanjauhantaa juuri nyt.

Hän tajusi hiljaisen profiilin pitämisen olleen virhe kuullessaan Torquemadan hyppäävän alas sängyltä ja pystyi tuntemaan ilmapiirin muutoksen toisen miehen liukuessa hitaasti hänen luokseen. Miguel puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen yrittäessään hillitä halunsa lyödä tuota toista miestä tuntiessaan tämän kosketuksen olallaan. Ainakin niin kauan, kunnes valot sammutettaisiin.

"Vaikutat kireältä beibi."

Alonzo kuiski hänen korvaansa Miguelia puistatti hänen tuntiessaan tuon pidemmän miehen raskaan hengityksen ihollaan. Alonzo siirtyi haistelemaan hänen kaulaansa samalla, kuin hänen kätensä haroivat Miguelin lyhyiksi vedettyjä hiuksia.

"Ehkä minä voisin lievittää sinun jännitystäsi. Stressi ei pue sinua, mi hermoso."

Alonzo kuiskasi, mutta ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään ennen kuin Miguel paiskasi hänet voimalla seinää vasten murhanhimoinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tee noin vielä kerran ja minä vannon,"

Miguel painotti viimeistä sanaa "että sinä et hengitä enää kauan sen jälkeen."

Alonzon ei tarvinnut tehdä muuta, kuin katsoa noihin mustiin, sieluttomiksi muuttuneisiin silmiin tietääkseen, että Miguel oli tosissaan ja yllätyksekseen hän huomasi, että Alvarezin uhkailu vain kiihotti häntä entistäkin enemmän. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että juuri nyt ei olisi sopiva hetki tehdä sitä toiselle miehelle selväksi, joten hän päätti jättää leikin kesken. Tältä erää. Mutta hän ei aikonut luovuttaa Miguelin suhteen. Tuosta komeasta nuoresta miehestä oli tullut hänen henkilökohtainen obsessionsa jo kauan aikaa sitten, heidän kulkiessaan samoilla kulmilla ja Alonzo ei olisi voinut olla yhtään tyytyväisempi kuullessaan, että hänet sijoitettaisiin kärsimään tuomiotaan Oswaldin vankilaan.

"Olenko koskaan sanonut, että olet mielettömän suloinen noin vihaisena?"

Alonzo kuiskasi ja jätti kysymyksen roikkumaan ilmaan noustessaan takaisin vuotelleen käärmemäisen tyytyväinen virne huulillaan.

Hän tiesi, että saisi Miguelin näkemään asiat omasta näkökulmastaan ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Hän ei tarvinnut muuta kuin aikaan ja pientä avustusta, joka saapui Kohtalon muodossa. Alonzo pystyi näkemään, että Alvarez oli jo valmiiksi kuilun reunalla ja odotti vain pientä rohkaisua joltakulta. Rohkaisua, jonka jälkeen hän olisi valmis hyppäämään ja antautumaan tuulien vietäväksi.

Ja Alonzo oli enemmän kuin valmis olemaan se henkilö, joka auttaisi Miguelin vapauttamaan niistä henkilökohtaisista esteistä ja epäilyksistä, jotka estivät tätä hyppäämästä sillä sen jälkeen, kun Miguel olisi päässyt eroon lukoistaan, tuo mies olisi kokonaan hänen.


End file.
